


No Time To Die

by Naveri



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, F/M, Fate, Idk why i did this but im sad now, Poetry, Rebirth, Story of Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri
Summary: Upturned lips, condescending stare. Slits of a viper. Veins pumped of poison, full of your snare.A tale told of death and regrets. Wrapped in love and fate. Plight of the Jester and Seeker of Right.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	No Time To Die

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired and used with the song for the upcoming James Bond movie
> 
> No Time To Die by Billie Eilish. I posted the link on the title, I highly recommend listening to it or knowing it before reading ahead :) trust me! It's beautiful.
> 
> This song has major PH/Lauki vibes and it inspired me to write...something a little different from what you may be used to from me.

**[No Time To Die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GB_S2qFh5lU) **

_I should've known_

_I'd leave alone_

Delicate fingers, painted of serene light and blood. Tight upon the blade, forever destined for rust and sin.

Mirage of puddles, mixed of past hatred, guilt and agonizing remorse.

Seeker spectator, stand up high.

Blade rippling through dust. Essence spewing along those of the night.

_Just goes to show_

_That the blood you bleed_

_Is just the blood you owe_

Tendrils of coats tails, placid patter of shoes, laughs and shouts.

Glimmers of moon beams, electric light, snow drift and bleeding wounds.

Souls splintered, falling as victims to scarlet lives. 

_We were a pair_

_But I saw you there_

_Too much to bare_

_You were my life_

Ocean crystals of the distant past stagger through time.

Remnants of what would never come.

What could never be.

Dark hollows, cloaks of absence.

Foolish Jester; heart in hand; soul laid bare.

_But life is far away from fair_

_Was I stupid to love you?_

_Was I reckless to help?_

Smiles of ripe, high pitch echoes, digits of warmth.

Blankets of trust; firm and soft.

Glass stained window, reflection of reapers.

Eyes true to seek what lay on.

Strings of fate, severed beyond repair. 

_Was it obvious to everybody else_

_That I'd fallen for a lie?_

_You were never on my side_

_Fool me once, fool me twice_

Upturned lips, condescending stare.

Slits of a viper.

Veins pumped of poison, full of your snare.

Eat the rye, consume the ergot.

Play the part. Jester of Sly; Visionary concoction.

_Are you death or paradise?_

_Now you'll never see me cry_

_There's just no time to die_

Golds of summer, consumed by dusk. Sapphire glimmers, reach to dawn.

Spirits of old, rise to control.

Slivers of white, eyes of grim.

Stolen steel, punctured love, withered to dust.

Flames of new, tethered and consumed. 

_I let it burn_

_You're no longer my concern_

_Faces from my past return_

_Another lesson yet to learn_

Shimmer of tears, fed to shadows filled with ghosts.

Hands that reached vermilion skies, buried or burned alive.

Seeker of truth, rightful wrongs, unlawful justice. 

_That I'd fallen for a lie_

_You were never on my side_

_Fool me once, fool me twice_

Rapid rouse, piercing the void, falling through.

Veil of silk, plunge the sky, be birthed anew.

Test of tales, battles of scathe.

Love laid bare, Jester of Yearning. Seeker so blind.

Frozen clocks, rain of tomorrow, fates breached, bright stars afraid of dimmer, flourish from death.

_Are you death or paradise?_

_Now you'll never see me cry_

_There's just no time to die_

Scarlet souls, strings intertwined.

Whispers of nectar, caressed on the mind.

Held together, bonds firm and tight.

Coalescing Seeker and Jester of Might. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will leave the interpretation up to the readers (you awesome peeps) on what you guys think is happening here. I may or may not actually write out a descriptive chapter of what happened, but one thing is for sure. We are here to drag Dylan, and he should stay dead. (Sorry Dylan fans!!! Lol)
> 
> Kudos & Comments inspire me to write the detailed chapter, if you'd so like that to happen <3\. Thank for reading.


End file.
